Alzheimer's Disease (AD) is a degenerative brain disease and the most common cause of dementia. Dementia is a syndrome—a group of symptoms—that has a number of causes. The characteristic symptoms of dementia are difficulties with memory, language, problem-solving and other cognitive skills that affect a person's ability to perform everyday activities. These difficulties occur because nerve cells (neurons) in parts of the brain involved in cognitive function are dysfunctional, damaged or destroyed. Ultimately, as neuronal dysfunction and loss progresses, patients lose control over basic bodily functions such as walking and swallowing. Patients in the final stages of the disease are bedridden and require around-the-clock care. AD is ultimately fatal. (Alzheimer's Association, “2017 Alzheimer's Disease Facts and Figures”, Alzheimers Dement 2017; 13:325-373). The estimated prevalence of AD in 2015 was more than 40 million patients worldwide, and it is estimated that this figure will be double by 2050. (J. K. Lee and N.-J. Kim, “Recent Advances in the Inhibition of p38 MAPK as a Potential Strategy for the Treatment of Alzheimer's Disease”, Molecules 2017; 22:1287) (“Lee and Kim”).